


Please Come Home—The London Job

by crayonbreakygal



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A complete change of what might have happened when Nate went to visit Sophie in London.  Takes place during The Lost Heir Job, season two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Come Home—The London Job

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, had this sitting on my hard drive and forgot to post it. Enjoy!

Takes place during The Lost Heir Job, season two, complete change of what might have happened when Nate went to visit Sophie in London.  First is Nate’s POV, then Sophie’s POV of what could have happened afterward.

Please Come Home—The London Job

“They need me or you need me?”

Dammit, Sophie.  Why didn’t she just come home now, since she knew they all needed her?  There was such a big hole in him right now that no one else could fill.  He didn’t want to go there with their relationship or whatever it might be called.  No, they didn’t have a relationship.  At least, not at the moment.

“We, they, god, Sophie.  You just need to understand.”

Sophie turned away from him and said nothing else.

When he entered her London apartment, he knew it was all Sophie.  The way it was set up, the colors, everything.  It was garish, but Sophie.  It was nothing like her Boston apartment though.  That was tastefully done with pastels and flowers.  This was bright reds and purples and things from around the world.  Both of these places were Sophie.  Well, this was now since the other apartment blew up when Chaos sent his greetings.

She looked good, especially in the skimpy robe she had on when she opened the door.  The silk didn’t hide much, only enhanced her curves.  Sophie was torturing him and didn’t even know it.  Nate ached to reach out and touch, if just for a moment.

“It’s time that you left,” she announced, hugging her arms around her middle.

“It’s just I came all the way here, just to see.”

“See what?”  Sophie turned and glared at him.  If looks could kill.

“See if you’re OK.  I just, I wasn’t sure.  Parker misses you and Eliot is angrier and Hardison is more obnoxious without you around.”

“And?”

“And he almost got himself killed.  He is not you by any stretch.”

Of course Hardison was not Sophie.  How could he convince her to come back with him?

“You got lucky this time.  What happens when you’re not so lucky?  What happens when you actually lose?”

Nate contemplated what she had just said.  Him, lose?  He wasn’t going to lose.  Never could happen.  He shook his head no in answer.

“You bloody bastard.  You have no idea what I’m talking about.  And you wonder why I left?”

She had walked closer to him, pointing a finger his way, finally settling on poking him like Parker liked to do to each of them to frustrate them.  Nate didn’t like it one bit.  Sophie was angry with him. He knew that.  Was she blaming him for leaving?  He thought it was all about finding herself.

“You said you needed to find yourself.  I gave you that space.”

“This isn’t about you,” Sophie yelled at him, attempting to slap him.

She missed by a mile.  She really hadn’t put any power to it, she was just downright pissed off that Nate never thought about the others on the team, or her possibly.  Grabbing her hand, he stopped her forward progress and pulled her to him.  Their faces weren’t more than an inch apart.  Both were breathing heavily.  Nate just realized that Sophie’s eyes turned darker when she was angry.  Now they seemed almost black. 

“Let go of me,” she spit out.

“Not until you calm down.”

He’d hold her until she saw reason, until she told him that she was coming home.  Sophie struggled a little, then twisted her lips up into a snarl.

“You bloody, arrogant bastard.”

That’s the best she could do?  Hell, she was just telling the truth.  He knew he was all that and more.  He loosened the hold he had on her, expecting her to take another swing his way.  Now he was prepared for it.  Do your worst, he thought.

Only she didn’t.  Instead, she took her hand and placed it on his cheek, touching it tenderly like she meant it.  That undid him.  He didn’t need sympathy, he needed Sophie by his side.

Bending down, he gently placed a kiss on her lips.  As he pulled away, he noticed her eyes were closed and face had that look of pure bliss on it.  Was that what she was waiting for, for him to kiss her?  He had actually attempted to do just that at the cemetery, but she had rejected him.  She wasn’t rejecting him now.

“That was,” she started to say.  Nate decided right then and there that if she started talking, then they would get nowhere.

He stopped her the only way he knew how by pulling her to him again, but this time he put more effort into the kiss.  Sophie responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and participating to the fullest.  This is what he wanted before she left.  This is what he craved more than anything:  Sophie in his arms.  Finally coming up for air, Nate didn’t move far because he knew that if she talked, then he’d have to quiet her.  He hadn’t had this much fun in quite a while.

“You think that you’ll make me shush?”

Did she read minds?  Dammit, Sophie.

“I thought maybe you’d think a bit more about coming with me.”

Instead of answering him, she dove in again, tracing his bottom lip with her tongue.  His coat fell by the wayside as did his tie.  The jacket slipped off easily onto the floor.  The shirt was soon unbuttoned and hanging off of him while he ran his hands up and down her backside. The little noises that she made urged him on. 

They did manage to hit the bed instead of just falling on the floor right where all the clothes landed.  Even his socks seemed to disappear before he realized it.  The robe Sophie had on had dropped to the floor immediately after the tie along with the underwear she wore.

His imagination about how beautiful she’d be without her clothes did not disappoint.  Taking charge, Sophie climbed over him, finished with the rest of his clothes, which wasn’t much at that point.  With her above him, he was able to explore as much as he wanted as she writhed against him.

“Folks, we are on approach to Boston Logan International Airport.  Please make sure your seatbelts are securely fastened and those tray tables locked and ready for landing.”

Nate jerked awake at that.  Breathing heavily, he realized that he had been sleeping.  It was all a dream.  Sophie had turned away from him, he rabbited and went back to Boston with his tail between his legs.  He’d finally lost.  She was right.  He had finally lost the one thing in his life that had any meaning.  How would he pick up the pieces this time?

 

“Who's dead?”

He found her, she thought.  How on earth did he find her?

“No, no. Everybody's okay. Can I...””

“Huh?”

“I-I...”

Sophie let Nate into the apartment, realizing that it might be a big mistake.

“Oh. Y-You scared the life out of me. Listen, you can't just show up here without any—“

“You've got to come back.”

Nate was crazy to think she’d come back now, just when she thought she was making progress.

“Um... I thought you were all doing fine without me.”

“Oh, yeah. No, we're doing fine. I mean, yeah. Everything's, I mean, it kind of went from a quintet to what we are now, a quartet. I mean, it's like, we still know how to play. We sound good, you know. But something is, uh, sounding a little bit, uh, you know, wrong.”

“Huh. Well, I hope that I’m, I really hope I’m not the violist because when I was little, my mum made me have lessons, and I was rubbish. I was completely rubbish. I can't play a note. Not a single note.”

“Please come back. We need you.”

She wanted him to say it, to mean it.  If he would just say that he needed her, then something in her might snap.

“They need me? Or you need me?”

A look of hurt and confusion crossed his face.  Words linked to human emotions were never easy for him.  Now, let him plan a con on some mark, then he’d have all the words in the world for anyone.  Her feelings?  Not so much.

“Will you just listen to me?”

Anger was starting to surface. Not that she cared because his attitude was changing to becoming possessive, which never went over well with her.

“You should leave.  Go back to Boston.”

“I am not leaving without you.”

Was that emotion she detected in his furrowed brow?  His stance was one of a man on a mission.  His hands were fisted up into tight balls. He would explode if she didn’t calm the situation.

Sophie went against all her instincts that she needed to reason with him. She just wanted him to leave.  All intellect fled him when it came to her.  She’d seen it many times, especially when she was in danger.  Was she in danger right at that moment?

Attempting to ignore his tirade, she walked over to the sofa.  If she made herself seem like she was uninterested in him, maybe he’d take the hint that he couldn’t boss her around.  Instead of sitting down, he turned her back around to him, anger on his face very apparent.  Up close, it was downright scary. 

It was a battle of wills taking place as he stood holding her in the middle of her apartment.  She could kick him where he’d be sore for days, or she could just glare at him until he gave up.  Unfortunately, Nate Ford was always too patient for his own good.  He didn’t budge.

The staring contest wasn’t won by either one of them.  He finally closed his eyes, feeling the pulse in her wrist beat furiously.  She had managed to look away just as he did this.  The combination of a silky robe and feeling him against her almost ruined it all for her. 

The kiss wasn’t unexpected as his head lowered to hers.  What she didn’t expect though was how rough and demanding it was.  His anger was fueling what he was doing to her mouth at that point.  She really didn’t know if she minded or not.

Shoving him off of her, she stood gasping for air.  Instead of taking the hint, he reached out and pulled her to him once again.  Sophie could feel the scratchiness of his coat against her skin as her fingers dug into it to hold on tight.  His hands fisted in her hair, making her head tip back, giving him better access.

Was this the way she wanted him, raw and needy?  Was this what she made him into because she left to tend to her own needs?  Falling to his knees, he brought her with him since she had anchored herself to him, not trusting that she could stand upright as it was.

He was fully dressed including his coat while she had on a kimono robe and not much else.  Figures this was how they were going to end up, him in a suit and her exposed.  Isn’t that the way they always ended up?

Pushing her down, he slowly untied her robe.  His coat came off as did his suit jacket, but the shirt and tie stayed.  Instead of him making the next move, she grabbed on to his tie and pulled him close.  Maybe later she’d tie him up with it or gag him so he wouldn’t talk.

His hair was damp from the London weather.  It smelled of sandalwood and possibly the coffee he had that morning.  As she arched her neck, she made sure he paid attention that perfect spot as her hands curled at the back of his neck.

His body fit perfectly to hers, but it wasn’t satisfying at all.  Too many layers of clothes, too many layers of time sat between them.  She wanted all of him, and if that meant pushing him away, at least for a little while, then she’d do it.  Not now though.  She needed this, craved this for ages and she wasn’t going to give it up.

“Please, Nate,” she begged him as he dragged his body up and down hers, not giving her any release.

Her hands found his belt and zipper, releasing him.  She didn’t have time for anything else.  This wasn’t the way this should happen, she thought in the back of her mind. 

He didn’t take his time with any of the niceties, thrusting deep, filling her as he bit down on her shoulder, moaning…

An alarm sounded off in the distance.  The weight that had been on her before was no longer there.  Sophie moved, realizing almost too late that she was actually on the sofa, not her bed.  The alarm by her bed blared out its warning that she needed to get up.  The outside world was moving as she could hear a horn off in the distance.

The dream was just a dream, she realized as she sat up and slowly walked to turn off the alarm.  He’d left, not saying the words she had wanted to hear.  She needed him, but did he need her? 

 


End file.
